


Making a Deal With a Devil

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Deals, Getting Together, Light Smut, M/M, blood mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: The Elric Brothers commit the taboo, but there is no military officers coming to check out rumors about two gifted alchemists. Edward and Alphonse still travel Amestris looking for any way to get their bodies back, but they do not join the military. There is no alchemy conspiracy. But Roy Mustang is still the one that helps Edward in his mission to restore his brother.Written for RoyEd month day 26: deal with the devil
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: RoyEd month





	1. Aftermath

Edward sits in his wheelchair, staring dully at the wall, hating himself. Alphonse is shifting around behind him, silent but for the creaking of metal.  _ It’s all my fault. I made him do it. I have to fix this, but how am I supposed to do that, stuck in this chair and in this house? _ Edward thinks to himself. He needs to get his brother his body back, no matter the cost to himself.  _ I need to be able to move freely. _

The next time Granny comes to check his bandages, he speaks for the first time since Al brought him here for help.

“I want automail.” His voice is small, and a little rough from disuse, but he’s heard. Granny stops unraveling the bandage on his leg stump.

“Are you sure? It’s a painful surgery, and there are chances the ports won’t take,” she asks. Ed nods resolutely.

“I’ll find a way to pay for it, but I need automail if I’m going to be able to fix this,” he says. Alphonse finally speaks up.

“How are we supposed to fix it, brother? We failed to bring Mom back, how can we fix us?”

“I’ll find a way. But before anything I need to be able to move on my own,” he tells his brother, finally looking at him for the first time in days. The ghostly glowing red in the eyes of the helmet stair back. Granny purses her lips, but nods.

“If that’s how you feel, I’ll do it. We’ll do the surgery when I feel you’ve healed enough for it.” Ed nods in agreement. Granny finishes unwrapping the bandage and starts washing the stump with disinfectant before redressing it. She does the same with his arm and has Winry come over with his lunch.

A few weeks go by before Granny decides he’s ready. She and Winry spend an entire day deep cleaning the patient room and setting up, and then he’s on the table the next day. Alphonse is sitting outside the room, in the hall. Granny said he’s not allowed in because they can’t sanitize him thoroughly enough. Ed’s glad, because he doesn’t want his brother to see him in pain when he can’t feel anything.

It takes almost half a day, and Ed doesn’t scream. He refuses to. Even when they have to remove his arm at the shoulder to install the port. The only noises that escape are small grunts and whimpers. When they’re done, Granny and Winry move him as gently as possible to a cot, where he promptly passes out.

When he wakes up, he’s groggy and in pain, but his brother is there. He passes out again before either of them can say anything. He keeps going in and out of consciousness for about a week, his brother always there next to him, before he wakes up properly. This time, Winry is also there, tending to the ports. Seeing him awake, she rushes to help him sit up before sending Al to get Granny.

“How are you feeling?” she asks after a few minutes of silence.

“Like shit. How long have I been out?”

“You’ve been in and out for about a week,” Granny says as she walks in Alphonse behind her. Ed winces but doesn’t say anything. Granny takes over, checking him over thoroughly, asking questions about how he’s feeling and just making sure he’s not going to get an infection. Ed answers all questions honestly, knowing he’ll suffer for lying about anything.

“You’re adjusting well so far, but the risk for infection hasn’t passed quite yet,” Granny says.

“How long until I can get the limbs attached?”

“Not for another six months, at the earliest. We’ve only just started building them, so you’ll have to deal with temporary limbs at the start,” Granny decides. Ed deflates, but doesn’t complain. “Best start training yourself to use your left hand now.”

After the check up and conversation, Ed’s still stuck in bed. Al does his best to bring him things to entertain him, and Winry helps him with physical therapy so his body doesn’t lose too much of his limited mobility. Time passes like this. Ed doesn’t ask about the thing that he and Al made; doesn’t ask if anyone got around to cleaning up their mess. He doesn’t want to go in that room ever again, but he’s going to have to face it eventually to get to the books to start researching a way to fix Al.

Ten months after the surgery, Granny and Winry have his arm and leg ready for attachment. Ed had been armless the whole time, and had the temporary leg for a few months, so he has an inkling of an idea of how this is going to feel. He lays down on the cot and Granny detaches the temp and the two women align the new automail with the ports.

“On three then,” Granny says. Winry nods and Ed stays as still as possible. Granny nods back at Winry. “One,” she says, and then they both push and twist the limbs onto the ports. Pain flairs through his shoulder and leg. Ed’s vision goes black for a moment before bursts of color appear. Ed half screams before it turns into a groan. He lays there for a long time as his nerves adjust to the artificial limbs now attached to him. When he’s able to properly see the ceiling above him, he turns his head to see Winry still sitting next to him. He glares at her.

“What happened to two and three?” he asks hoarsely. Winry grimaces a little and helps him sit up before helping him drink some water.

“It’s best to do it like that, so people don’t psych themselves out,” she explains sheepishly. Ed wrinkles his nose, but takes the glass in hand and drinks by himself, if a bit shakily. Ed lets his nerves settle a bit more before he gives the glass back and starts moving his new limbs. He’s slow and careful about it. Winry sits there watching him, a bit worried, but Ed’s not being stupid so she doesn’t do anything.

Once he feels comfortable and confident enough, he turns and puts both feet on the ground. Winry stands and is ready to help him keep steady as he stands, but he’s fine on his own. Ed immediately goes searching for his brother and challenges him to a spar, and Winry just sighs and shakes her head.

A few days after he gets his automail, he goes home to gather Hoenheim’s books. Alphonse follows. They are silent as they stand outside the study, reluctant to go in, but Ed eventually forces himself. The thing in the middle of the circle is gone, is the first thing that he notices. Then all the bloodstains. He shivers, but resolutely does not think about it and goes to the desk and gathers all the books and journals, handing them to Al. They systematically take all the books and notes from the room, then close the door, promising themselves to never go in there again. Then they start reading. They read until they’ve gone through each book, decoding notes whenever they come across them. It takes almost a month, but they make it through all of the books. Ed’s come up with a few theories, but he needs to do more reading, and has made a list of books referenced but that they don’t have.

The brothers start traveling, after speaking to Granny about their plans, and look for the books on their list. They take odd jobs fixing things for people with alchemy. They trade their alchemy skills for lodging and meals whenever they need to stay in a hotel for an extended period of time. They cross books off their list, but always end up adding new ones. They keep traveling, and gain a reputation for being excellent alchemists. They do go back home a few times a month, dropping books off and getting Ed’s automail checked up, but they don’t stay for long. They travel for a few years, stubbornly looking for any way to get their bodies back, even if the hope of finding a way looks slimmer and bleaker with every passing month. And then, they start to hear rumors of a priest in some small desert town that can perform miracles. Now, Ed doesn’t believe in any sort of gods. In fact, he claims to be agnostic. But if this Father Cornello guy can help them, then Edward is prepared to believe in just about anything. The brothers get on the next train headed to Lior.

Once there, they ask around about the rumors and are pointed in the direction of the church at the center of town: the Church of Leto. They arrive at the church before one of the Father’s showing of miracles, so one of the priests makes an appointment for them to speak with Cornello that evening. Edward feels excited and can hardly stay still, knowing that they’ve nearly made it to the end. Alphonse convinces Ed to go watch the showing with him, and neither brother is disappointed with what they see. They share a look and Ed grins.

When the time comes, the brothers are both giddy with anticipation and nerves. A volunteer leads them to Cornello’s office and they finally have a close look at who they believe is their answer.

“Welcome, I am Father Cornello. You boys are Edward and Alphonse?” the older man greets with a pleasant smile. Ed nods.

“Yes sir. We’ve heard rumors about you and this place and were hoping that you might be able to help us,” Alphonse says. Cornello hums and gestures to the chairs in front of his desk. The brothers sit.

“What is it that I can help you with?” he asks once they’re settled. Ed glances back at the door, making sure it’s shut all the way before turning back to the priest.

“It’s kind of a long story, and nobody can find out,” Ed starts.

“All confessions are confidential, I assure you.”

“To start, we’re alchemists. And we made a huge mistake. It was my fault, but we’ve been searching for a way to fix it.” Cornello’s eyes narrow as he looks at Edward, then studies Alphonse.

“Who was it you tried to bring back?” he asks softly. Edward freezes, but forces himself to answer.

“Our mom, but it didn’t work. I lost my leg, and he lost his whole body...I gave my arm to bind his soul to that armor,” Ed doesn’t look the man in the eye as he answers.

“We’ve looked through every alchemy book we could find that might give us a clue on where to start, but there’s nothing. Then we heard about your miracles,” Alphonse adds. Cornello is silent as he studies the two boys in front of him. They’re young, and he pities them.

“What is it you’re hoping I can do for you?” he finally asks. Ed lets out a breath of relief.

“We want you to get his body back.” Cornello thinks it over for a while before sighing and shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can help personally,” he starts, and Edward leans forward and prepares to start yelling. Cornello holds up a hand and continues. “I’ve worked with bodies to bring the souls back to them, but I’m extremely hesitant to do the reverse,” he explains. Edward scowls and crosses his arms and Alphonse slumps in disappointment. “However,” Cornello continues gravely, “there may be someone who  _ can _ do it. For a price, of course.” The brothers both perk up.

“Who is it?” Alphonse asks.

“This person is not human, and is dangerous. But he has immense power. I can get you in contact with someone who knows how to summon him if you wish.” Edward and Alphonse share a look, and have a silent conversation in that look. They nod.

“We have to try,” Alphonse says. Cornello sighs, but he gets a pen and some blank paper.

“Go to South City, to this address. Ask for Tom and give him this note. I wish you the best of luck,” he says, handing the note to Edward. Edward takes it with a nod.

“Thank you for your help sir,” Alphonse says, and the brothers leave. They spend the night in one of the rooms offered to those that make pilgrimages to the church and leave Lior the next morning.


	2. The Deal

The brothers make it to South City in a few days. They wander the city until they find the address, which turns out to be a shady looking pub. Edward squares his shoulders and goes straight in, and ignores all the people that stare at him and Al as they walk to the bar. The bartender takes one look at them before shaking his head.

“You’re a little too young to be in a place like this. Go home kid.”

“We’re looking for a guy called Tom,” Edward says. The bartender raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah? And who told you this guy would be here?” he challenges.

“Cornello sent us; said Tom would be able to help. Gave us a note and everything.” Bartender gives them another look, considering the words before shrugging.

“Come with me. You’re lucky he’s actually in today,” he says and walks to a doorway leading to the back. The Elrics follow and discover they’re being led to a basement. Alphonse is cautious, but follows his brother’s lead. The bartender stops at the door at the bottom of the stairs and knocks. It creaks open a little and there is a whispered exchange. The door opens wider and the bartender steps aside, gesturing for the boys to go in. The door closes behind Alphose and they turn to see the person revealed. The man is average looking, no defining features, and utterly forgettable.

“Rick said you have a note for me?” he, presumably Tom, asks. Ed steps around his brother, digging in his pocket.

“Cornello said you could help us get in contact with a guy who could help us,” he says, holding out the note. Tom takes it from his hand and carefully unfolds it. It takes him a minute to read before he nods.

“Oh, yes. I can help you,” Tom says before going over to a shelf half hidden in the shadows. He finds a book and gestures for the boys to follow as he walks deeper into the basement to the table that has the lantern, the only source of light. Tom quickly starts flipping through the book until he finds the page he wants and starts looking for a pen and blank papers.

“This ritual will summon the person who can help you. You have to be exact or it’ll rebound badly, killing everyone in the room with you,” Tom explains as he finds the materials and starts copying down what’s on the page. Ed watches as he does. “If you succeed in summoning him, you have to be polite, or he won’t do what you ask,” he pauses and looks at the brothers with a stern look. “You must also be willing to pay whatever price he asks for. Not paying him will result in the destruction of everything you care about. Do you understand?”

“I’m willing to do just about anything for this,” Edward replies seriously. Alphonse nods in agreement. Tom studies them and nods himself.

“Then here you go. I suggest doing it where nobody will be able to stop you,” he says, handing the pages to Ed. Ed nods and takes the recipe to their success, hiding the pages in his pocket journal.

“Thank you very much sir,” Alphonse says. Tom waives it off.

“Nothing to thank. Get going,” he dismisses them. They go back up the stairs and leave the seedy pub, going back to the train station and getting tickets back to Resembool.

Edward sleeps fitfully on the train. He dreams about all the ways this could go wrong, resulting in him being alone and Alphonse dying. Every time he wakes, though, Alphonse is still there and he relaxes enough to slide back into a doze. Alphonse is just as worried about how this will end, but he has faith in his brother.

They finally reach Resembool in the afternoon, after three days on the train, and nearly two weeks after they set off for Lior. Their first stop is their house, where they drop off all of their accumulated books. Then they go visit Winry and Granny to let them know they’re back and so Winry can look over Ed’s automail, ever skeptical that he’s taking care of it.

“We’re back,” Ed calls as he lets him and Al into the Rockbell house. Winry pokes her head out of the dining room and beams when she sees them.

“Hey! You’re back earlier than usual,” she says excitedly, before suddenly getting suspicious. “What did you do to my automail?”

“Nothing!” Ed balks, but Winry isn’t convinced and turns to Alphonse.

“It’s true. We haven’t gotten into any fights lately, so there shouldn’t be any new dings or scratches,” he reassures her. Winry nods in acceptance.

“Good. Granny’s almost done with lunch if you’re hungry,” she tells them, leading them back into the kitchen. Granny greets them as they all settle around the table.

“So what has you boys back so soon?” she asks.

“We think we finally have it figured out,” Edward says, and all faces are serious.

“You’re sure? When are you going to try?” Granny asks.

“The recipe says it has to be done on the full moon, so not for a few weeks yet. But we’re done traveling for now,” Alphonse answers them. The brothers had spent some of the train ride back studying the ritual very carefully, and agreed not to tell either Rockbell exactly what they’re going to have to do, seeing as Granny is so superstitious.

“Is there anything we can help with?” Winry asks. Edward smiles.

“Just be ready to feed Al. He’s got a whole list of everything he wants to eat,” he replies. They all laugh and Granny serves lunch.

Edward and Alphonse spend the next two weeks gathering everything the ritual calls for. Alphonse alchemizes the silver bowl the ritual calls for. Edward buys the candles and salt, and he swipes a bottle of whiskey from one of Granny’s hidey holes that she doesn’t use often. Edward sleeps the whole day of the full moon so he can be up all night for however long is necessary. That evening, the brothers leave the Rockbell house. Winry and Granny wish them luck. They walk until they can’t see the smoke from any of the chimneys of the village, and keep walking until Edward decides they’ve gone far enough. They stop and Ed makes a clearing of packed dirt for them to draw the circle on.

“Do we have everything brother?” Alphonse asks. Edward is working on taking everything out of the bag.

“One pure silver bowel. Four white candles: one for each cardinal direction. Matches. Whiskey. Salt to make an outer circle. Chalk to draw the summoning circle...the only thing left is an ounce of blood,” Edward lists off. Alphonse nods.

“I’ll start drawing the circle if you want to prepare everything else?” Al suggests. Ed gives him the chalk and the brothers set to work. Alphonse is quick to get the circle exactly like the drawing that Tom had provided, and Ed gets the candles in the correct spots. It’s quickly getting dark, and the moon isn’t set to rise for another hour yet.

“Ready for the salt?” Ed asks.

“Go ahead.” The salt gets laid, and then all that’s left is to wait for the moon. Edward is nearly vibrating with his excitement and nerves. He can’t stay still, so he takes to pacing. Alphonse is quiet and still as a statue. Soon, the moon starts rising and Edward stops his pacing. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

“You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be, brother.”

Edward goes around the circle lighting the candles and Alphonse starts the chant. Goosebumps start to rise on Ed’s arm as a wind picks up. He pours the whiskey into the bowl and joins Al with the chant. As it reaches the crescendo, Ed alchemizes his automail arm into a short blade and cuts himself, spilling his blood into the bowl and setting it in the center of the circle. Then he strikes another match and tosses it in. As it lands and catches fire, the candles also burn bright and the eerie, unnatural wind disappears and they reach the end of the chant. For a brief minute, Ed thinks that nothing happens. And then the fire in the bowl turns into a large pillar, and a shadowy figure appears. Ed nearly stops breathing.

“You called?” a deep and raspy voice speaks. Ed’s mind blanks out for a moment as he takes in what they did. It seems that Al is in a similar state, because the voice speaks again.

“Well? I don’t have all night. What did you summon me for?” it asks, snappish.

“U-um. We need help, and you’re pretty much the only being we can find that may be able to,” Ed says.

“Really? And just what do you need help with?”

“We want to get his body back from the Portal of Truth,” Ed answers, gesturing at Alphonse. The voice laughs, and Ed can’t help but shiver at the smoothness of it.

“Alchemist. I haven’t dealt with one of you in ages. I suppose his body was his toll when you tried your hands at the taboo?”

“Yes, sir.” Alphonse admits.

“That is going to be a pretty difficult task. Dealing with that guy is such a pain. Just what do you think it will cost?” the voice is curious now, and Ed has to swallow.

“I-I don’t know, but I’m willing to give whatever it takes,” he says, with as much confidence as he can muster. The voice hums as the figure shifts suddenly. And then there’s a man standing in the center of the circle.

“Really? Whatever it takes? Are you sure you know what that means, little boy?” he asks a little cruelly.

“I’m not little,” Ed mumbles. The man just raises an eyebrow. Ed sighs before speaking again. “Please. He’s all I have left and I’ll do almost anything to fix my mistake.” The man looks him hard in the eye, searching. He must find what he's looking for because he nods.

“Alright. Give me your hand,” he orders. Ed does as told, and the man grips it firmly. He gathers some of the blood still on Ed’s arm and draws something on the back of his hand before pricking his own finger and letting a few drops fall onto it. Then he takes the hand between both of his and Ed has to bite back a scream as it starts to burn. Alphonse takes a step before stopping at a look from Ed. when the man releases his hand, Edward cradles it to his chest as the burning sensation pulses.

“What did you do?” Alphonse asks.

“Just leaving the mark of our deal. I have no use for you now, so think of it as an ‘I owe you’. I’ll collect your payment at a later date, but I’ll fulfill my part now,” he explains. Then he disappears and the flames all go out, leaving the brothers in the dark with only the moonlight. Minutes later, something starts to spark inside Al’s armor. Then there’s a flash of fire and the armor collapses as the man reappears, holding an unconscious Alphonse in his arms.

“Alphonse!”

“Relax, he’s going to be fine. He’s a little malnourished from his time there. What you’ll be most concerned about is the renegotiated toll,” the man explains. Ed looks up from his brother.

“What did it take?” he asks nervously.

“The memory of the whole ordeal and his time in that armor.” Ed lets out his held breath.

“That’s not as bad as it could be,” he murmurs. He looks the man in the eye again. “Thank you. Thank you for bringing back my brother.”

“Just remember this when I come to collect. You owe me whatever I ask for,” the man says. Edward nods and the man transfers Alphonse to his waiting arms before disappearing in a column of fire. Ed just hugs his brother to himself for a while before he starts back towards home.

It takes him a while, but Edward makes it back to the Rockbell house around dawn. Granny is awake and just starting her coffee when he knocks on the door. She takes one look at them before ushering Ed into the patient room.

“Are you going to explain this?” she demands, gesturing at the emaciated Alphonse and then the long cut on his arm and the mark on his hand.

“Al’s body wasn’t getting many nutrients, so he’s malnourished. He’s also not going to remember anything that’s happened since  _ that night _ ,” he tells her.

“And your arm?”

“The thing called for blood. It’s fine, didn’t get it dirty or anything.” Granny narrows her eyes.

“Just what did you boys do to get him back?”

“You don’t need to know. Just that we did and nothing like that is going to happen ever again,” Ed says, and doesn’t say anything else when she continues to push. She’s not going to get anything out of Alphonse either, because he’s not going to remember. Granny sighs and lets Ed have his way before cleaning up the cut. It’s not deep enough to need stitches, so scarring is going to be minimal. She wraps it in gauze anyways and goes off to start breakfast for everybody. Ed lays down next to his brother and curls up with him properly for the first time in three years.


	3. Collecting Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut.It's not essential to the story, so you can stop at the page break.

Alphonse slowly regains his strength and weight. He doesn’t regain many of the memories he loses, but Edward can live with that. Especially since he doesn’t remember their failed attempt to bring back their mom. Ed doesn’t share what happened the night that he got Al back either. He also doesn’t hear any from the man that he made the deal with as time passes.

They grow and time continues to pass. The brothers eventually decide to go to University. Alphonse decides he wants to go into medicine, and Edward is super supportive. Ed doesn’t really know what he wants to study, seeing as what he’s good at is alchemy and he’s never really gotten interested in anything else. So, he interns in civilian labs connected to Central University and helps with whatever research they’re doing.

On Ed’s eighteenth birthday, the other lab aids and some students he made friends with insist on taking him out for drinks to celebrate becoming an adult. Alphonse agrees that Edward should go out and have fun. So that is how he reluctantly finds himself in a pub popular with college students. And that’s where he meets that man again after four years.

Edward doesn’t realize it when a stranger takes a seat next to him at the bar. Ed looks over and can’t help but blush. The man is gorgeous, with porcelain skin and fluffy black hair and the deepest eyes he’s ever seen. Those eyes tug at some memory, but he ignores it for the moment as he smiles shyly.

“Hi,” he says after not coming up with anything more clever. The man smiles back, amused.

“Hello again,” he replies. Ed blinks in confusion.

“We’ve met?” The man chuckles.

“Surely it hasn’t been so long that you forgot our deal?” he asks, and suddenly the back of Ed’s hand starts burning. Ed’s breath catches and he’s much more sober as the memory of the ritual comes back to the forefront of his mind.

“Oh. No, of course not. It’s just been a while and I’m a little drunk,” he says.

“Clearly,” the man says, chuckling again. Ed’s blush deepens a little.

“So you’re here to collect your payment then. What exactly is it you want?” Ed asks lowly, not that people notice over the noise of revelry.

“Pay your tab and we’ll go on a walk. We’ll discuss it then,” he says and leaves the bar. Ed takes a deep breath before signalling for the bartender. He pays his bill and makes an excuse to his friends before leaving. The crisp night air helps clear his head some more, and the man appears at his side again.

They start walking, Ed following this man’s lead. It’s silent between them, and Ed is nervous. He’s led to a park and the man gestures to a bench.

“Have a seat.”

“So are you going to tell me what you want?” Ed asks, doing what he’s told.

“What do you think the equivalent exchange for a body should be, hm?” the man answers with a question as he sits right next to Ed, legs touching and everything. Ed concentrates for a moment.

“Another body?” he says, eyeing the man next to him. He smiles.

“Precisely. I brought you your brother, so now you belong to me. It’s fair, no?”

“How exactly is that supposed to work? Are you going to possess me or something?” Ed demands. The man laughs.

“Not in the way you’re thinking. No, what it is is simple. I’m going to spend the rest of your life with you. And should you ever tire of me, well. It’s simple work to reverse what I did for your brother,” he says. Ed stares at the smirking man for a long moment before tilting his head.

“You know, I never actually got a name for you,” he states. The man laughs again and puts his arm around Ed’s shoulders.

“You can call me Roy. What about you? You didn’t introduce yourself when we made our deal,” the newly named Roy asks.

“Edward. Most people call me Ed,” he responds.

“So, _Edward_ , you’re officially an adult now, yes?” he practically purrs Ed’s name, making him shiver.

“Y-yes,” he almost squeaks before clearing his throat. “Yes, I’m legally an adult today. Why do you ask?”

Roy doesn’t answer verbally. He just leans forward and kisses him. Ed absolutely squeaks, though he'll deny it later, and his face turns red. It’s a brief and chaste kiss, just pressing lips together, and Roy laughs when he leans back.

“Part of why I wanted to wait to collect. Also, owning you means I’m the only person allowed to do that to you. Along with other fun things,” he explains, speaking into Ed’s ear. Ed just shivers again, closing his eyes. “How’s about you take me home and we can consummate our deal?” Ed swallows.

“It-it’s still early. Al’s probably still up,” he says.

“Not a problem. I can put him to sleep easily, and he’ll wake perfectly refreshed in the morning. Is that the only complaint?” Roy replies, nibbling at Edward’s ear. Ed pulls away, face still red.

“I don’t know how. I mean I know the mechanics but I’ve never done it before,” he finally admits. Roy wraps his arms around Edward’s waist.

“And that’s alright. We’ll go slow, and I’ll explain everything. I’ll even let you top.”

“What if I don’t want to? Have sex, I mean.” Roy just squeezes.

“Then we don’t have to. You’re mine Edward, and I always take care of what’s mine. I’m a pretty easy person to get along with, as you’ll learn. Now, what do you want, right now?” Ed thinks for a minute, and Roy just leans against him as he waits.

“Ok. I’ll take you home. Show me how it’s done,” he finally says. Roy smiles and kisses him just behind the ear.

“Gladly. Lead the way.” Releases Ed as they stand, and takes his hand as Ed leads Roy to the apartment that he shares with Alphonse.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ed’s leading Roy to his bedroom, and there doesn’t seem to be any sign of Al. Ed sees this as a good thing, because Roy’s been kissing all along his neck and running his hands lightly all over him since they got through the door. Once the bedroom door is closed, Roy gently pushes Ed up against the door and kisses him again. This time it’s more than just a pressing of lips. It’s slow and deep and warm, with Roy’s tongue starting to poke at the seam of Ed’s lips. Ed whimpers a little, but lets the kiss get deeper by parting his lips. Roy hums in approval and explores his mouth.

Ed’s so distracted by the kiss, he doesn’t notice Roy unbuttoning his shirt until the kiss gets broken. He’s catching his breath while Roy starts sliding the shirt down his arms slowly, causing goosebumps to prickle on his flesh one. Roy steps back a bit and appreciates the view, letting the shirt fall to the floor.

“Beautiful.” Ed’s face is red again, and he looks away.

“Hardly,” he retorts, making Roy frown.

“Edward, you are gorgeous,” he says and pecks Ed’s lips again. “You look like you’re made of precious metals. Your arm shows just how far your mortal medicine and engineering has come. It’s a marvel; the last time I was summoned, humanity was just discovering electricity and indoor plumbing.” Ed’s quiet, but smiles slightly.

“You know, talking about how old you are is kind of a turn off,” he jokes. Roy groans and hides his face in his shoulder. Ed laughs a little, but doesn’t say anything more. Roy starts mouthing at Ed’s neck again and Ed lets him. Roy takes Ed’s hands and starts guiding him to lift his own shirt. Ed takes the hint and finishes. In one fluid motion, they’re both shirtless and Roy is smiling down at him. Edward’s pretty sure his face is as bright red as his old coat.

Roy leans down and kisses him again. He’s running his hands up and down Ed’s torso and Ed doesn’t really know what to do with his own. After a minute, Roy settles his hands on Ed’s hips and starts leading them back to the bed.

“Relax,” Roy breathes as he breaks the kiss. Ed lets out his breath and nods. Roy unfastens the button on Ed’s jeans and slowly unzips it. Edward’s hands are shaky as he does the same for Roy. Roy smiles and turns them around and gently pushes Ed to sit on the bed. Then he straddles Ed’s lap and starts kissing him again. Ed has to groan at the new pressure on his hardening dick, and the one that he feels poking at his stomach. They make out for a little longer before Roy pulls back. “Okay?” he asks. Ed catches his breath and nods. Roy smiles. “Good. Let’s finish undressing, shall we?” he says as he stands again, and pushes down his jeans and boxers in one go. Ed’s face is burning again as he looks at Roy. Roy sits next to Ed and looks at him expectantly.

Edward fidgets a little before standing and takes the top of his pants in hand. Shakily, he pushes them and his boxers down to around his knees, and gravity does the rest. He takes a breath and slowly turns back to face Roy. Roy is staring at him, appreciating everything he sees. Ed steps back towards him, timid now that he’s bare. Roy guides him to straddle his lap and guides the two of them further onto the bed. Roy starts kissing him again, and running his hands up and down his back and groping his butt. Ed moans into the kiss and Roy brings one of his hands between them and takes both of them in hand. Ed breaks the kiss with a moan, squeezing his eyes shut at the sensation. Roy slowly strokes their members, and they both moan.

“Lube?” Roy gets out. Ed shakes his head. “Lotion then?” Edward reaches over and fumbles his hand on the side table until he’s able to grab the bottle and hand it to Roy. He stops his motions and looks at it with a sigh. “Well, this is no good for penetrative sex, but we’ll make do.”

“Okay? What are we going to do then?” Ed asks, tilting his head. Roy just smirks and squirts some lotion into his hand, spreading it around and then takes them back into his hand. Ed moans and Roy picks up a slow and steady pace. Roy tosses the lotion aside and brings Ed’s head back down to his, giving open mouthed kisses and slowly picking up the pace. Ed breaks the kiss and just tries to breathe between his moaning, eyes tearing up until he can’t take it anymore and cums. He whites out as his orgasm rolls through him. Roy follows just after and strokes them until they’re spent. After coming down, Roy looks around and locates some tissues and cleans the both of them up a little. Edward is dead to the world, so Roy just decides to sleep, pulling the sheets out from under them and cuddling Edward to him.


End file.
